The present invention relates to an air treatment system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an air treatment system that may be provided in a variety of locations in conjunction with a storage compartment or other device.
Storage compartments such as refrigerated and non-refrigerated storage compartments and appliances are generally known. It is generally known to provide an air treatment system for such compartments. Known air treatment systems typically include a purification/filtration element and a fan to force air through the purification/filtration element. Also, known systems are often mounted on a wall inside the compartment. However, such known air treatment systems have several disadvantages including waste of storage space, limited performance due to inadequate access to air and air flow (especially, e.g., when the food storage space is relatively full with food products, etc.), and having to pass a power cord through the refrigerator wall to power the fan. It is also known to provide a purification/filtration element that uses a combination of titanium dioxide, ultraviolet light, and ozone. However, use of ozone in such a combination tends to degrade or be harmful to the material around it and to food in the storage compartment.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved air treatment system for a storage compartment. It would also be advantageous to provide an air treatment system that may be integrated into the air flow of a storage compartment in a variety of locations. It would further be advantageous to provide an air treatment system for a refrigerated compartment that only treats (e.g., purifies, filters, etc.) a portion of the air passing from the evaporator to the evaporator fan. It would further be advantageous to provide an air treatment system with a cartridge and/or other subcomponents that are accessible to be removed, replaced, recharged, repaired, maintained, or the like in an independent fashion. It would further be advantageous to provide an air treatment system with a purification/filtering element that does not use ozone. It would be desirable to provide for an air treatment system having one or more of these or other advantageous features. To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable air treatment system that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.